LACRIMOSA
by Athena Minev
Summary: CHAP.2 - Madara dan Sakura telah tiba di kastil Uchiha. Sebelum bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha, Madara dan beberapa vampir melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura... menyegel sesuatu dalam diri Sakura. DLDR! Warning inside. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ALEKTRONA PROSERPINE), APALAGI KALAU SAMPAI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_LACRIMOSA_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_LACRIMOSA © Alektrona Proserpine_

_Lacrimosa © Kalafina_

_Fic ini merupakan fic remake dari fic pertamaku―dulu sekali. Dan fic ini terinspirasi dari Kalafina – Lacrimosa. Meski demikian, fic ini sama sekali bukan song fic._

_Rating. M __**just for safety**_

_Genre. Drama, Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy_

_Little bit Tragedy_

_Uchiha Sasuke χ Haruno Sakura _

_and the other pairings_

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, Multichapters, WIP, Remix / Remake, VampFic, etc.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The moonlight, which exposes sadness**_

_**Coldly illuminated**_

_**Despair and the future**_

_**That are friendly with each other within the darkness**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 1**_

―_**The Beginning―**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin larut. Bulan yang bersinar terang pada malam hari―meminjam sedikit cahaya dari matahari, jutaan bintang pun dengan setia ikut menyertai rembulan. Cahaya kuning pucat bulan purnama ibarat mutiara yang melukis langit. Menghadirkan sebuah _keajaiban _tersendiri.

Namun sayang, keindahan ini tak berlangsung lama, entah bagaimana bisa, bulan purnama perlahan-lahan cahayanya kini telah berubah menjadi merah. Bulan purnama sepenuhnya telah bersinar merah. Angin yang berhembus pun juga ikut-ikutan berubah. Suasana malam ini pun juga tampak begitu mencekam dan menguar dingin, membuat bulu kuduk meremang seketika jika merasakannya secara langsung. Jika saja ada sepasang mata mahluk hidup yang menatap langsung ke arah bulan merah, bukan ketakutan atau kengerianlah yang terpancar darinya, tapi kesedihanlah yang terpancar kuat dari sang bulan.

_BRUK_

Satu per satu orang di _mansion _bergaya _victorian _itu tumbang ke tanah, dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari dada atau perut mereka, dan sudah dipastikan mereka akan langsung tewas. Para pelaku yang bertanggungjawab atas tewasnya orang-orang itu hanya berjumlah 7 orang saja, dan dengan mudahnya mereka bertujuh mengalahkan puluhan orang di _mansion _tersebut tanpa rasa ampun apalagi belas kasihan. _Mereka _layaknya mesin pembunuh yang tidak bisa dihentikan.

Suasana malam ini semakin mencekam dibuatnya, terutama di _mansion _yang terletak di pinggir jalan, tak jauh dari hutan di barat ibu kota ini. Aroma anyir darah menguar kuat di hampir seluruh penjuru _mansion_. Orang-orang yang masih bertahan jumlahnya tidaklah seberapa.

Saat ini, mereka semua―termasuk para pembunuh, berada di ruang tengah _mansion_. Orang-orang bersetelah jas hitam―para _bodyguard_―itu membentuk sebuah lingkaran, melindung 3 majikan mereka dari para pengacau yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan membantai habis semua orang yang berada di _mansion _ini.

Sekuat tenaga mereka berusaha untuk melindungi majikan mereka, meski sebenarnya itu mustahil. Meski jumlah mereka banyak, yang bahkan melebihi para pengacau, mereka tetaplah kalah tanding. Para _bodyguard_ tahu betul siapa yang mereka hadapi sekarang―_vampire_, sedangkan pihak yang diserang hanyalah manusia biasa yang dibekali persentajaan. Meski sudah menggunakan beragam senjata yang terbuat dari perak, mereka tetap saja berhasil dikalahkan dengan sangat mudahnya. Belum ada satupun _vampire _yang berhasil mereka musnahkan.

Empat _vampire _melesat maju dengan sangat cepat dan berhasil menghabisi seluruh _bodyguard _yang ada hanya dalam hitungan satu menit saja. Tinggallah para majikan. Para _vampire_ menyeringai senang, tugas mereka hampir terselesaikan.

Pria tua yang berusaha melindungi istri dan putrinya, menatap sengit para _vampire_ itu. Pria beriris _emerald _itu tahu betul apa yang diinginkan oleh _mereka_. Haruno Kizashi menarik pedang perak kebanggaannya dari sarungnya.

"Mebuki, larilah bersama Sakura. Aku akan menahan mereka," perintah Kizashi sembari menatap waspada pada musuh.

"Kizashi-_kun_, kau tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan mereka semua! Kita tahu itu!" balas Mebuki tidak terima. Wanita itu takut kehilangan suaminya, tapi ia juga takut kehilangan putrinya.

"Aku tahu. Bukankah tadi aku bilang aku akan menahan mereka…?" ucap Kizashi setenang mungkin.

"Tapi?!"

"Mebuki! Pergilah… Sakura harus tetap hidup," kini iris mata Kizashi sepenuhnya menatap langsung ke iris istrinya.

"Kizashi-_kun_…" Mebuki menatap tidak percaya juga ragu pada Kizashi yang malah menatap lembut dirinya.

"_Tō-chan… Kā-chan…_" cicit takut si gadis kecil yang tengah berada dalam dekapan ibunya―Mebuki.

Air muka Mebuki tampak bercampur aduk saat menatap Kizashi, suaminya tengah berada di depannya dan Sakura, menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai tameng. Iris Mebuki kini berganti menatap putrinya dengan pikirannya yang berkecamuk.

"_Kā-chan…_"

"Mebuki… saat aku berlari maju, larilah secepat mungkin. Bawalah Sakura pergi bersamamu," perintah Kizashi yang kini telah kembali menatap waspada pada 7 _vampire _dihadapan mereka.

"…" Mebuki masih menatap putrinya dengan pandangan bercampur, tapi telinganya masih tetap bisa mendengar bisikan perintah dari Kizashi. Kizashi memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap untuk maju menyerang. Mebuki semakin memeluk erat putri kecilnya.

"Mebuki, sekarang!" seru Kizashi sembari berlari maju untuk menahan para _vampire_. Bersamaan itu pula, Mebuki yang mengendong Sakura, berlari ke belakang sekuat tenaga, Mebuki meneteskan air mata saat ia tengah berlari―air mata untuk suaminya. Para _vampire_ terpecah menjadi 2 kelompok, namun Kizashi tidak membiarkan mereka semua mengejar istri dan anaknya.

"_Kā-chan… Tō-chan…?_" Mebuki hanya bisa membisu dan terus berlari menuju pintu keluar ruang tengah. Kizashi masih setia melindungi dua orang kesayangannya. Dengan gagah dan berani, Kizashi kini telah berdiri tepat di depan pintu keluar ruang tengah.

Para _vampire_ itu melesat maju secara bersamaan menuju Kizashi. Pria tua itu telah bersiap dengan pedang peraknya. Menggunakan beberapa teknik yang ia pelajari dulu, Kizashi berhasil menusuk jantung dua _vampire _yang langsung berubah menjadi pasir. Kizashi sedikit lengah, satu _vampire_ telah berdiri di belakang Kizashi, bersiap membunuh Kizashi. Tangan kanan _vampire_―dengan cakarnya yang sangat tajam layaknya kapak―itu terjulur tepat ke arah jantung Kizashi dari arah belakang.

_CRASH_

_Vampire_ itu berhasil menusuk Kizashi. Darah mengucur dari dalam mulut dan jantungnya. Kizashi pun jatuh berlumuran darah, masih dengan menggenggam pedangnya. Melihat Kizashi yang sudah tak berdaya lagi, para _vampire_ yang berjumlah 5 orang itu, segera berlari mengejar dua orang yang masih tersisa.

"Maafkan… aku… Mebuki, Sakura-_chan_…" ucap Kizashi tersendat-sendat dengan air mukanya yang sedih.

"Madara-_sama_…"

Kedua iris Kizashi telah tertutup sempurna, pria tua itu telah tewas terbunuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mebuki terus berlari dan lari, ia tengah menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, dengan Sakura dalam gendongannya. Nafas wanita itu tampak terengah-engah. Namun tidak ia perdulikan. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah membawa pergi Sakura sejauh mungkin.

"_Kā-chan_, kenapa kita meninggalkan _Tō-chan_? _Kā-chan_, kenapa orang-orang itu jahat pada kita? _Kā-chan_?"

Mebuki terus membisu. Ia mengacuhkan putrinya bukan karena tanpa alasan. Putrinya masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui kebenaran sesungguhnya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hati Sakura, gadis itu sangat ngeri melihat cairan merah kental berbau anyir yang menghiasi rumahnya, apalagi puluhan tubuh tak bernyawa orang-orang. Sakura kecil tahu, ia tahu mereka semua telah tewas. Tapi yang tidak ia mengerti, kenapa _orang-orang itu _begitu jahat? Dan kenapa sedari tadi ibunya hanya membisu? Tidak ada satupun pertanyaannya yang dijawab oleh ibunya.

Sakura kecil bisa menangkap beragam ekspresi dari wajah ibunya yang masih berlari. Takut, marah, benci, sedih, dan khawatir―bercampur menjadi satu. Akhirnya, Sakura pun hanya bisa memilih diam dalam gendongan ibunya.

Saat sampai di ujung tangga, kedua mata Mebuki membulat kaget tak percaya. Ia langsung menghentikan larinya. Dekapannya pada Sakura semakin menguat seakan enggan untuk melepaskan putrinya.

"_Kā-chan…?_" Sakura menatap bingung pada ibunya yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti berlari. Sakura mengikuti arah pandang ibunya. Kepala kecilnya sedikit menoleh. Gadis kecil itu memandang takut pada lima _orang _di depan mereka. Kedua tangan kecilnya yang menggenggam baju ibunya mengerat. Mebuki dengan jelas merasakan aura ketakutan putrinya.

Mebuki bisa dengan mudah menebak apa yang telah terjadi. Lima _vampire_ menghadangnya. Itu berarti, Kizashi hanya berhasil memusnahkan 2 _vampire_ saja, dan itu juga berarti Kizashi telah tiada. Mebuki menggertakan giginya marah dan sedih. Kedua matanya menatap sengit para _vampire_ yang tersisa. Mebuki menurunkan Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_… bersembunyilah," perintah Mebuki pada Sakura.

"Tapi… _Kā-chan_?"

"_Kā-chan_ mohon…" pinta Mebuki. Kedua _emerald_ Sakura menatap sejenak wajah ibunya. Tak lama kemudian, gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun itu berlari kecil ke sebuah _grand_ _piano_ berwarna putih gading yang berada tak jauh dari arah tangga. Ia bersembunyi di balik salah satu tiang penyangga _grand_ _piano_ tersebut. Setelah memastikan putrinya jauh dari jangkauan, Mebuki mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat perak kecil yang bisa memanjang dalam hitungan sekian detik. Sama seperti Kizashi, Mebuki pun pasti akan melindungi putrinya. Sekalipun nyawa taruhannya.

"Habisi wanita itu!" perintah salah satu _vampire_ yang berdiri paling depan. Empat _vampire_ lainnya yang berdiri di belakang serempak maju menuju Mebuki. Wanita itu berusaha melawan dan mengalahkan 4 _vampire_ yang mengelilinginya. Satu _vampire_ berhasil ia musnahkan menjadi butiran pasir. Mebuki terus-menerus menyerang. Tiga _vampire _yang mengelilingi Mebuki berhasil menangkis serangan-serangan Mebuki.

_CRASH_

"Akh!"

"_KĀ-CHAN…!?_" jerit Sakura ketakutan saat melihat darah mengucur dari lengan kiri ibunya.

_KLANG_

Tongkat milik Mebuki jatuh, wanita itu duduk bersimpu memegangi lengan kirinya yang berhasil dikoyak oleh satu _vampire_ dari arah samping. Mebuki menoleh ke belakang, ke arah _grand_ _piano_, ia menatap lembut putrinya. Tekad kuat untuk melindungi putrinya, membuat Mebuki bersemangat. Tangan kanannya kembali menggenggam erat tongkat peraknya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Mebuki kembali berhasil memusnahkan satu _vampire _lagi. Darah yang terus mengalir dari lengannya tak membuat Mebuki gentar.

Meski demikian, Mebuki tetaplah manusia biasa. Nafasnya mulai terengah-engah berat, tenaganya kian menipis, gerakannya tak lagi segesit dan secepat sebelumnya, ia hanya bisa mengandalkan tangan kanannya. Benci mengakuinya, Mebuki mulai kepayahan menghadap 2 _vampire_ yang selalu saja berhasil menangkis setiap serangannya.

_BRUK_

"_KĀ-CHAN…!_" Sakura kembali menjerit takut saat melihat ibunya kembali tumbang. Dua _vampire_ tersebut berhasil melukai Mebuki dengan tangan mereka yang berhasil menembus perut Mebuki. Wanita itu muntah darah dan langsung ambruk seketika. Tubuh Mebuki seketika berada dalam genangan darahnya sendiri. Wajah Mebuki kembali mengarah pada putrinya yang memandang takut juga ngeri padanya.

"Maafkan _Kā-chan_, Sakura-_chan_…" gumam Mebuki pelan dengan wajahnya yang melembut namun juga sendu. Wanita itu tahu jika sebentar lagi ia akan berakhir, menyusul suaminya. Ia telah gagal melindungi putrinya.

"_Kā-chan…_" air mata mulai membanjiri wajah Sakura. Gadis kecil itu ingin sekali berlari ke arah ibu tercintanya, memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Namun entah kenapa tubuh kecil dan rapuhnya membeku di tempat tak bisa bergerak. Sakura hanya bisa memandang ibunya yang telah meninggal dengan air mata berlinang di samping _grand_ _piano_ yang sering ia mainkan bersama ibunya―dulu.

"Hiks… Hiks… _kā-chan_…_ kā-chan_… hiks… hiks…"

Satu _vampire_ yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri, kini melangkah mendekati Sakura yang masih terpaku pada jasad ibunya.

_TAP_

_Vampire_ itu kini tepat berdiri menjulang tinggi dihadapan Sakura. Tangan kanan _vampire_ itu mulai terayun ke arah Sakura.

"_Sayonara, Hime-sama…_"

Sakura menatap ngeri juga takut pada _vampire_ yang akan membunuhnya itu. Kedua _emerald_ Sakura membeliak ketakutan. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi, _vampire_ itu akan berhasil mencabik tubuh mungil Sakura, namun seketika terhenti karena ia mendengar jeritan kesakitan kedua rekannya dari arah belakang. Terdorong rasa penasaran, _vampire_ itu menoleh ke belakang. Kedua mata _vampire_ itu membulat sempurna saat mengetahui seseorang yang telah membunuh rekannya. Ekspresi ketakutan tampak jelas di wajah pucatnya.

"U-Uchi…ha Mada…ra," gumam _vampire_ itu terbata-bata juga ketakutan.

Uchiha Madara berdiri dengan angkuhnya di samping jasad Mebuki. Kedua matanya yang telah berkilat merah, langsung ia arahkan pada _vampire_ rendahan yang berdiri di dekat Sakura. Tiga _tomoe_ yang menghiasi mata merah Madara berputar dengan cepat, seketika itu pula, _vampire_ pembunuh yang masih tersisa itu langsung berubah menjadi butiran pasir.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya juga bingung, air matanya masih terus mengalir. Berjalan mendekati Sakura, mata Madara kini telah berubah menjadi _onyx _kembali. Ia berjongkok dihadapan Sakura.

"Jangan takut, Sakura-_chan_. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena aku datang terlambat. Tapi aku berjanji… setelah ini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Meski tidak sama lagi seperti dulu," ujar Madara menenangkan sembari mengelus lembut kepala merah muda Sakura.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…"

"Tidurlah. Kau membutuhkan itu."

Kedua mata Sakura perlahan-lahan mulai terasa berat. Dalam hitungan sekian detik, kedua mata Sakura telah menutup. Gadis itu telah sepenuhnya tertidur. Madara langsung menggendong Sakura kecil.

"Madara-sama…" panggil seorang pria yang berdiri paling depan di antara yang lain.

"Bereskan semua kekacauan ini. Kuburkan mereka semua dengan layak. Terutama Kizashi dan Mebuki," perintah Madara pada orang-orang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"_Ha'i!_" ucap mereka semua bersamaan. Orang-orang itu berjumlah 25 dan mereka semua adalah manusia. Satu per satu mulai melaksanakan perintah Madara. Sementara Madara kini telah sampai di halaman depan _mansion_. Ia melangkah menuju mobil sedan mewah dengan Sakura dalam gendongannya. Satu orang berpakaian jas hitam membukakan pintu mobil untuk Madara.

"Madara-sama."

Pria tua berambut hitam panjang itu memposisikan tubuh mungil Sakura dalam pangkuannya.

"Kita kembali ke _mansion_ Uchiha," perintah Madara pada sang supir.

"_Ha'i!_"

Mobil itu mulai melaju pergi. Madara menatap wajah Sakura yang tampak terbebani juga lelah, dengan jejak-jejak air mata yang masih menghiasi wajah mungil gadis kecil itu.

Dalam benaknya, Madara bisa merasakan seberapa besar rasa kehilangan juga penderitaan yang baru saja gadis kecil itu alami. Seandainya saja ia lebih cepat, pasti gadis kecil itu masih bisa dan akan terus merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Ya… seandainya ia lebih cepat menyadarinya, seandainya ia lebih cepat datang ke _mansion_ Haruno, pembantaian klan Haruno itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tapi Madara tahu, kata seandainya, sampai kapanpun hanya sekedar harapan semata, angan-angan kosong yang tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Semua telah terjadi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia berjanji―dulu sampai sekarang, ia akan dan pasti melindungi Sakura, di bawah naungan klan vampire berdarah murni―Uchiha. Melindungi Sakura dari tangan-tangan kegelapan yang menginginkan kematian gadis kecil tak berdosa itu. Gadis kecil yang dipaksa menanggung dosa―kesalahan masa lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua iris _onyx_ Madara kini telah beralih dari Sakura, menatap ke arah bulan purnama yang masih bersinar merah.

'_Setelah ini… semuanya tidak akan sama lagi. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Lacrimosa dan perang.' _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**To be continued…**_

_**Mind to review, minna-sama?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Special tahanks to :**_

_**UchiHaru Cherry, ntika blossom, Little pinky mouse, hanazono yuri, Nurulita as Lita-san, Sa-chan Rivaille –ohoho, desypramitha, prince ice cheery, Kumada Chiyu, YukiAiraa, RenArdhika, Anka-Chan, Frozen Ice, ykaoru32, lala yoichi, UchiHaruNadya, Kazura Ne, Aiko Asari, Kazuran.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**__

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ATHENA MINEV), APALAGI KALAU SAMPAI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_LACRIMOSA_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_LACRIMOSA © Athena Minev_

_Lacrimosa © Kalafina_

_Fic ini merupakan fic remake dari fic pertamaku―dulu sekali. Dan fic ini terinspirasi dari Kalafina – Lacrimosa. Meski demikian, fic ini sama sekali bukan song fic._

_Rating. M __**just for safety**_

_Genre. Drama, Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy_

_Little bit Tragedy_

_Uchiha Sasuke χ Haruno Sakura _

_and the other pairings_

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, OOC, OC, Typos, Multichapters, WIP, Remix / Remake, VampFic, etc.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Turning the secret that you gave me into a sign**_

_**I go through the silence of the pale night**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 2**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil sedan mewah _Chrysler 300C _itu terus melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalan raya yang tampak sepi. Suasana hening menyelimuti seisi mobil, tak ada pembicaraan sedikitpun. Sang sopir memilih memfokuskan perhatiannya pada jalan raya. Sedangkan Madara tak bosan-bosannya menatap bulan merah dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk, tak terlihat karena tertutupi wajah angkuh _vampire _tua berusia ratusan tahun itu.

"Ngh…" lenguhan pelan itu terdengar samar dari gadis kecil yang sedari tadi tertidur. Madara yang mendengarnya, mulai terfokus pada Sakura kecil. Kedua _emerald _Sakura tampak mengerjap-erjap. Beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu tersentak kaget saat mengingat sesuatu, posisi gadis itu langsung berubah terduduk di atas jok mobil belakang, sedikit menjauhi Madara yang hanya menatap datar Sakura. Beruntung gadis kecil itu tidak terjatuh.

Air muka Sakura kembali menampakkan raut wajah sedih dan terpukul. Kedua matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, air matanya pun juga kembali mengalir tanpa dikomando. Kedua tangan kecil Sakura mengepal kuat di atas pahanya. Ia kembali mengingat semua yang telah terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"_Kā-chan… Tō-chan…_" lirih Sakura. Madara menghela nafas pelan melihat perubahan Sakura.

"Sakura…" panggil Madara pelan. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sakura mendongkakkan kepalanya, menatap _seseorang_ yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya, tapi Sakura hanya berani menatap Madara beberapa detik, setelahnya gadis itu menunduk takut.

"Tegarlah. Aku tahu kau sangat sedih dan terpukul atas kematian kedua orang tuamu. Mereka ingin kau tetap hidup, karena itulah mereka sampai mengorbankan nyawa mereka untukmu, putri kesayangan mereka. Tetaplah jalani hidup ini, seberat apapun… demi ayah dan ibumu. Jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan kedua orang tuamu. Apa kau mengerti?"

Meski tidak menanggapinya, Sakura memasang baik-baik telinganya saat mendengar nasehat dari Madara. Sakura kecil membenarkan nasehat dari Madara, tapi ia masih berat hati untuk melepas kepergian kedua orang tuanya.

"Tapi… sekarang aku sendirian. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi," cicit Sakura sedih.

"Kau tidak akan sendirian, Sakura. Kau akan tinggal bersamaku, bersama keluargaku."

"Tapi… apakah mereka mau menerimaku?" tanya Sakura takut-takut. Haruno Sakura masih belum berani menatap langsung Madara. Kepala kecilnya tertunduk lesu.

"Tentu saja. Aku pastikan mereka akan menerimamu dengan sangat baik."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Sakura? Apa kau ingat dengan apa yang aku ucapkan sebelum kau tertidur?"

"…" Sakura memang tidak menjawabnya secara langsung, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Keluarga barumu akan melindungimu. Tidak akan ada satupun yang bisa menyakitimu."

Sakura kini menatap penuh wajah Madara yang meski tampak angkuh dan dingin, tapi tersembunyi aura hangat darinya. Gadis kecil itu bisa merasakannya.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Aku akan berusaha. Terima kasih… um…"

"Panggil aku Madara-_jisan_."

"_Ha'i._ Terima kasih banyak, Madara-_jisan_."

"Anak pintar."

Meski demikian, Sakura tetap tidak bisa sepenuhnya melupakan tragedi yang menimpa keluarganya, orang tuanya. Hatinya masih terluka. Dan hati yang terluka hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh waktu. Tapi Sakura membenarkan kembali apa yang dikatakan oleh Madara. Ia harus tetap maju, harus tetap menjalani hidup ini, demi kedua orang tuanya yang telah berkorban nyawa untuk kehidupannya. Sakura berdoa dalam hati, semoga saja ia bisa menjalani hidup ini… bersama keluarga barunya. Ia pun berdoa untuk kedua orang tuanya yang berada di atas sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil berpenumpang tiga orang itu kini telah memasuki sebuah kastilbergaya _gothic Victoria _yang luasnya 2 kali lipat dari luas _mansion _Haruno. Kastilyang diketahui milik keluarga Uchiha ini, berada tak jauh dari hutan di bagian timur dari ibu kota, juga tak jauh dari pantai.

Sang sopir turun terlebih dahulu, bersiap untuk membukakan pintu untuk sang majikan. Madara yang bersiap turun memandang bingung pada Sakura.

"Sakura? Ada apa?"

"A-aku… aku takut," cicit Sakura jujur. Gadis kecil itu memanglah takut, takut menghadapi keluarga barunya. Sekalipun tadi ia bilang akan berusaha, rasa takut itu tetap tersemat di hati kecilnya.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu Sakura…? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mereka akan menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka. Dan tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu. Aku pastikan itu."

Madara telah sepenuhnya keluar dari dalam mobil. Tangan kanan Madara terulur ke arah Sakura. Meski dengan gerakan ragu-ragu, Sakura tetap menerima uluran tangan kakek barunya. Kini Sakura berada di samping kanan Madara, melangkah menaiki undakan kecil di depan pintu utama bangunan kastil.

Pintu utama kastil tersebut terbuka. Jantung Sakura tiba-tiba saja berdetak sangat kencang saat pintu itu terbuka. Kedatangan Madara dan juga Sakura disambut banyak orang―baik pelayan atau penghuni kastil. Semua _orang _yang berjajar di samping kanan dan kiri, melihat jelas gadis kecil manusia yang tengah digandeng oleh Madara. _Mereka semua _memberi hormat pada pemimpin mereka, tapi mata mereka berkilat pada manusia yang digandeng Madara. Para _vampire _itu mencium jelas aroma darah Sakura yang harum juga lezat. Ingin sekali mereka menyantap hidangan berjalan itu, tapi mereka berpikir ratusan kali untuk itu. Mereka yakin, belum sempat menyentuh Sakura saja, Madara pasti sudah mengubah mereka menjadi butiran pasir. Dan tentu mereka masih sayang nyawa.

Sakura menatap takut-takut sekelilingnya. Tatapan mata mereka semua benar-benar menakutkan untuk gadis kecil Haruno. Madara menyadari semuanya, ketakutan Sakura, kilatan mata kaumnya. Tapi tak ia perdulikan. Ia terus melangkahsembari terus menggandeng tangan mungil Sakura.

Seorang pria tua―yang pastinya _vampire_, berdiri di dekat tangga utama yang bentuknya menyerupai huruf Y, yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan dua kastil, pria tua berpangkat kepala pelayan sekaligus satu dari beberapa orang kepercayaan Madara itu tengah menunggu tuannya.

"Yamaji, apa semuanya sudah kau siapkan?" tanya Madara yang telah berhenti melangkah, pun dengan Sakura.

"_Ha'i_, Madara-_sama_! Sesuai dengan semua perintah Anda."

"Sakura?" panggil Madara. Sakura mendongkakkan kepalanya merespon panggilan Madara.

"Sebelum menemui keluarga barumu. Kau tidak keberatankan pergi ke suatu tempat dulu? Tidak perlu takut atau khawatir, aku akan bersama."

"Um…" gumam Sakura tanda setuju sembari menganggukkan kepala.

"Ayo, pergi!" Madara dan Sakura melangkah duluan, diikuti Yamaji dan beberapa orang dibelakang mereka. Sementara yang lain membubarkan diri. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri mereka penasaran dengan anak manusia yang di bawa oleh pemimpin mereka itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Madara-_jisan, _sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Bagaimana tidak penasaran? Gadis kecil itu dibawa menuruni tangga dengan penerangan remang-remang, hanya diterangi oleh obor yang menempel disisi-sisi dinding.

"…"

"Madara_-jisan_…?"

Madara tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya, yang lainnya pun juga menghentikan langkah mereka. Madara dan Sakura telah sampai diujung tangga. Madara berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Sakura.

"Sakura, tatap mata _jisan_," perintah Madara. Sakura yang memang masih polos, mengikuti begitu saja perintah Madara. Sakura menatap langsung ke mata Madara. Beberapa detik kemudian kedua mata Madara berkilat merah, saat itu pulalah, Sakura langsung jatuh tertidur dalam dekapan Madara. Yamaji memberikan kode pada 2 _vampire _penjagayang berdiri di samping kanan-kiri pintu berukir yang terdapat di ruang bawah tanah. Kedua _vampire_ itupun membukakan pintu.

Madara melangkah dengan Sakura dalam gendongannya―_bridal style_. Memasuki ruangan berbentuk lingkaran itu, Madara dan yang lainnya disambut kembali obor-obor disisi dinding, 12 _vampire _berjubah putih yang mengelilingi sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan ornamen-ornamen rumit juga kuno yang bersinar dengan terang. Madara melangkah mendekati lingkaran sihir, Yamaji dan yang lainnya membentuk posisi di belakang 12 _vampire_ berjubah putih tersebut.

Madara meletakkan Sakura tepat di tengah lingkaran sihir dalam posisi terlentang. Raja _vampire_ itu berjalan ke posisinya, berada di belakang satu _vampire_ berjubah putih yang berada di arah jam 12.

Lingkaran sihir itu mulai bersinar lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Orang-orang disana mulai membentuk segel tangan dan merapalkan mantra-mantra yang sama. Perlahan-lahan, tubuh kecil Sakura mulai terangkat ke atas, menandakan bahwa sebuah ritual telah dimulai. Sebuah ritual penyegelan untuk Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Fugaku-_kun_…?" panggil wanita anggun berambut hitam panjang. Di ruangan yang sangat luas ini―ruang keluarga lebih tepatnya, hanya terdapat 3 _orang _saja. Seorang pria yang berdiri di dekat kaca jendela, menatap bulan merah, wanita berambut hitam itu berada tak jauh di belakang pria itu, dan seorang anak yang tampak berumur 12 tahun duduk di sofa menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayah sudah kembali, bukan? Bersama dengan gadis itu," ujar Fugaku.

"Ya. Dan mereka saat ini tengah berada di ruang bawah tanah. Melakukan ritual penyegelan," balas Mikoto. Anak laki-laki beriris _onyx_ itu hanya memasang baik-baik telinganya. Uchiha Itachi tahu betul apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Itachi-_kun_, pergilah ke kamar Sasuke-_kun_. Ajaklah dia ke ruang tengah. Sebentar lagi kakek kalian akan tiba kesini bersama seseorang. Dan kita semua harus lengkap sebelum kakek kalian tiba. Kau mengerti maksud _Kā-san, _bukan?" pinta Mikoto pada putra sulungnya.

"_Ha'i, Kā-san_!" Itachi pun bangkit dari duduknya, ia melangkah keluar, menuju kamar adik satu-satunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_KRIET_

"Sasuke?" Itachi membuka pintu besar kamar adiknya itu sembari menyerukan nama adiknya.

"Itachi-_niisan_?" yang dipanggil―Sasuke, tengah berada di balkon kamarnya. Itachi berjalan mendekati adiknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Melihat bulan," jawab Sasuke kecil dengan nada polosnya. Usia Itachi dan Sasuke terpaut 5 tahun, yang berarti usia Sasuke sama dengan usia Sakura.

"Melihat bulan?" Itachi membeo tidak mengerti.

"Iya. Bulannya aneh... tapi indah. Bulan merah. Bukankah itu tidak biasa, _nii-san_?"

"Ya. Itu memang tidak biasa," Itachi tahu betul apa yang tengah terjadi, tetapi ia memilih memendamnya sendiri. Suatu saat nanti, adiknya pasti akan mengetahui semuanya.

"Tapi―"

"Sasuke, ayo ke ruang tengah," potong Itachi cepat.

"Kenapa? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sasuke polos.

"Apa kau tahu kalau kakek sudah pulang?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke jujur. Hal ini karena kamar Sasuke tepat menghadap ke arah pantai dibelakang mansion, meski demikian Sasuke masih tetap bisa melihat bulan dengan sangat jelas.

"Ibu menyuruh kita ke ruang tengah untuk menyambut kepulangan kakek. Dan juga…"

"Dan juga apa, _nii-san_?"

"Akan ada seseorang yang akan kakek kenalkan pada kita."

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke antusias.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu… ikutlah denganku ke ruang tengah."

Tak membalas Itachi, Sasuke berlari kecil menerjang Itachi. Keduanya pun melangkah bersama menuju ruang tengah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ritual baru saja berakhir, tapi lingkaran sihir masih bersinar, pun dengan Sakura yang masih tertidur. Tubuhnya telah kembali menyentuh lantai. Seorang _vampire_ yang berada di depan Madara membuka tudungnya.

"Terima kasih untuk bantuan dari klan-mu, Uzumaki… maksudku Senju Mito," ucap Madara. Mito mendengus geli. Wanita berambut merah itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Madara yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Bukan masalah. Dan apa aku tidak salah dengar, eh? Kau berterimakasih pada klanku?" ucap Mito meremehkan.

"Terserah," balas Madara acuh. Mito mulai menatap serius pada teman lamanya―Madara.

"Madara, aku sudah melakukan tugasku. Setelah ini… semuanya tergantung pada klanmu. Meski klan-ku telah menyegelnya… kau harus tetap ingat jika segel kami tidak mungkin bertahan selamanya," kata Mito serius.

"Aku tahu."

"Kuharap kau menjaganya baik-baik."

"Hn."

Mito pun tanpa pamit pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini bersama 11 _vampire_ yang berasal klannya. Madara mendekati Sakura yang masih tertidur. Tangan kanan Madara menepuk pelan pundak Sakura. Gadis kecil itupun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Madara-_jisan_…?" jujur saja, Sakura merasa aneh, seperti ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan, tapi ia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Merasa bukan hal yang penting, Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu mengambil pusing.

"Ayo. Kita temui keluarga barumu."

Tanpa Haruno Sakura sadari, sebuah _tattoo_ bunga sakura tercetak di balik dress miliknya―tepatnya di pertengahan dada Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Nii-san_, kenapa _Ji-san_ belum datang juga? Bukankah kau bilang kalau _Ji-san_ sudah pulang?" tanya polos Sasuke kecil. Baik Fugaku, Mikoto, dan juga Itachi mendengar jelas lontaran pertanyaan polos dari Sasuke. Fugaku dan Mikoto memilih untuk diam, membiarkan Itachi yang menjawab pertanyaan adiknya itu.

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, Sasuke. Mungkin kakek sedang ada urusan," jawab Itachi kalem.

"Tapi―"

_KRIET_

Ucapan Sasuke langsung terpotong oleh bunyi derit pintu yang dibuka, semua pasang mata di ruang tengah kastil Uchiha langsung tertuju pada arah pintu. Yamaji yang telah membukakan pintu, menunduk hormat pada Madara yang memasuki ruangan bersama Sakura. Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, dan Sasuke langsung bangkit dari duduk mereka. Hanya Sasuke seoranglah yang memandang asing, heran, juga bingung pada Sakura yang digandeng oleh Madara. Terbesit rasa iri dalam benak Sasuke saat melihat kedekatan Sakura dengan kakeknya. Selama ini, sebagai cucu kandung dari Uchiha Madara sendiri, Sasuke tak pernah diperlakukan seperti gadis kecil asing berambut merah muda. Dan ada satu hal yang Sasuke tidak mengerti, bau gadis itu sangat wangi juga lezat secara bersamaan.

"_Nii-san_, siapa―"

"_Okaerinasai, Tō-san/Ji-san!_" ucap Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi bersamaan tak lupa membungkuk hormat pada Madara.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau tidak mau menyambut kakek?" tegur lembut Mikoto.

"Aa. _Okaerinasai, Ji-san!_"

Madara hanya membalas Sasuke dengan lirikan kecil. Mereka semua kini sudah saling berhadapan satu sama lain, tidak ada yang berniat untuk duduk.

"Proses yang sangat cepat, bukan, _Tō-san_…?" ucap Fugaku ambigu.

"Hn. Kalau bukan karena Mito dan juga klan-nya, aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya," balas Madara.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?! Dan siapa gadis itu?" celetuk Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu apapun, dengan jari telunjuknya yang mengacung tepat ke arah Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" tegur Mikoto. Mendapat teguran dari ibunya, Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal dengan bibirnya yang sedikit cemberut.

"Gadis ini adalah Haruno Sakura. Dan mulai sekarang sampai seterusnya… dia akan menjadi bagian dari Uchiha," jelas Madara. Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi hanya bersikap dan berekspresi biasa saja.

"Mana bisa seperti itu! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjadi Uchiha!? Dia tidak punya darah Uchiha!" tentang Sasuke secara terang-terangan. Mendapat penolakan tak langsung dari bocah laki-laki seusianya, Sakura menunduk ketakutan.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Jaga bicaramu!" tegur keras Fugaku. Mendapat terguran dari ayahnya sendiri membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget dan tak percaya. Sekalipun Sasuke tidak terlalu dekat dengan ayahnya, Fugaku tidak pernah menegurnya sekeras ini. Baru kali inilah Sasuke ditegur begitu keras hanya karena orang asing yang akan menjadi Uchiha, yang berarti akan menjadi keluarganya juga.

"Tapi―"

"Sasuke… keputusan ada ditangan kakek… sebagai pemimpin klan! Kau masih terlalu muda untuk tahu segala hal!" potong Madara tegas.

"Tapi tetap saja―"

"Itachi-_kun_, bawalah Sasuke-_kun_ ke kamarnya. Jelaskanlah pelan-pelan pada adikmu. Kau tahu maksud _Kā-san_, bukan?" potong Mikoto menengahi.

"_Ha'i_. Aku mengerti, _Kā-san_. Ayo, Sasuke… kita kembali ke kamarmu," Itachi tahu betul apa yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan oleh ibunya. Itachi bukannya tidak mau membela adiknya yang sudah ditegur keras oleh ayah dan kakeknya, hanya saja Itachi tahu betul posisinya dan alasan sebenarnya Sakura akan menjadi bagian dari Uchiha. Karena itu dia hanya diam saja, sekalipun Itachi merasa kasihan pada Sasuke.

"…" Uchiha Sasuke menampakan wajah cemberutnya dan disusul dengan langkah kesal yang menghentak kaki secara terang-terangan. Itachi melangkah dibelakang adiknya. Saat Itachi sampai di ujung pintu, anak laki-laki itu berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang. Itachi tersenyum ramah dan hangat pada Sakura.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Uchiha, Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura sedikit tertegun setelah mendengar ucapan Itachi barusan. Gadis kecil itu tahu, Itachi menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"_A-arigatō…_" balas Sakura dengan senyum senang dan malu-malu.

Itachi masih memasang senyum ramah dan hangatnya, ia lalu mengangguk pelan dan kembali melangkah menyusul adiknya. Mikoto pun tersenyum lembut menyaksikan interaksi awal antara putra sulungnya dan Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_… mulai sekarang kau adalah bagian dari Uchiha. Jangan sungkan-sungkan. Anggaplah kami semua sebagai keluarga barumu. Aku tahu berat bagimu untuk melepaskan kepergian keluarga kandungmu… tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Kami akan selalu ada untukmu. Dan soal putra bungsuku tadi… kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Cepat atau lambat Sasuke-_kun_ pasti akan menerimamu juga."

"_A-arigatō, baa-san._"

"Jangan panggil, _baa-san._ Panggil aku _Kaa-san_, okay? Kau tahu Sakura-_chan_… sejak punya Sasuke-_kun_ dan Itachi-_kun_… aku ingin sekali mempunyai anak perempuan. Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?"

Sakura memandang Madara sejenak. Madara hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"_H-ha'i, Kaa-san._"

"Anak pintar."

"Yamaji, antarkan Sakura ke kamarnya," perintah Madara.

"_Ha'i!_ Mari ikut saya, Sakura-_sama_."

Sakura pun mengikuti langkah kaki Yamaji yang akan membawanya ke kamar baru yang akan ia tempati seterusnya.

Ketiga orang yang tersisa di ruang tengah memandang Sakura dengan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau pemilik _Lacrimosa_ adalah anak manusia," celetuk Mikoto berubah serius.

"Bukankah pemilik pertama _Lacrimosa_ pertama juga manusia? Sebelum bangsa kita mencurinya," tambah Fugaku.

"Aku tahu, Fugaku-_kun_. Kupikir pemilik yang baru akan berasal dari bangsa kita. Mengingat hubungan-_nya _dengan salah satu dari _kita_."

"Hn."

"_Lacrimosa_ adalah alat pemicu perang, tapi disaat bersamaan _Lacrimosa_ juga alat yang bisa menghentikan perang. Dan membuat segala hal kembali ke titik nol. Keketiadaan," timpal Madara.

"Ayah? Kapan kau akan memberitahu Sakura-_chan_ mengenai takdirnya? Bagaimanapun juga dia harus tahu mengenai takdirnya," tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu… kapan segelnya akan melemah?" tanya Fugaku.

"Mito tidak menjelaskannya secara detail. Tapi… beberapa waktu lalu Saara pernah menemuiku. Dia bilang segala sesuatunya akan ditentukan 11 tahun lagi."

Saara adalah _vampire _bangsawan yang memiliki kekuatan melihat masa depan. Usia _vampire _wanita itu hampir sama dengan Madara dan Mito, akan tetapi jika melihat dari perawakannya, hampir sama dengan Mikoto. Saara, Madara dan Mito adalah anggota inti _The Impaler_ bersama 4 orang lainnya. _The Impaler _adalah _vampire council _yang dibentuk dan diketuai oleh Madara untuk mengatur hukum para _vampire. _

"Ayah…"

"Mikoto… segala sesuatunya sudah aku rencanakan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan pergi lagi. Kalian harus menjaga Sakura baik-baik. Dan… sebisa mungkin jauhkan Sasuke dari Sakura. Bocah itu masih terlalu kecil, tidak tahu cara mengendalikan diri, berbeda dengan Itachi."

"_Ha'i. Wakarimashita, Tō-san!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Nii-san_… apakah gadis itu yang kau maksdu tadi?" tanya Sasuke. Kedua kakak-beradik itu kini sudah berada di kamar sang adik. Sasuke duduk bersandar di sandaran ranjang, semenetara Itachi duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Hn. Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Itachi tersenyum maklum mendengar perkataan adiknya.

"Akan aku jelaskan. Keluarga Uchiha dan keluarga Haruno sejak dulu berteman dekat. Kau mungkin tidak pernah mengenal mereka, tapi ayah, ibu, dan kakek sangat mengenal baik keluarga Haruno. Tepat di malam ini, sekitar 3 jam yang lalu… seluruh keluarga Haruno dibantai habis oleh sekelompok _vampire_. Aku mendengarnya dari ayah dan ibu tadi. Dan karena itulah, kakek sendiri yang pergi kesana dan memastikannya. Beruntung kakek masih bisa menyelamatkan satu Haruno… dan dia adalah Sakura-_chan_."

"Jadi… kakek mengangkat gadis itu sebagai Uchiha karena merasa kasihan?"

"…" Itachi sedikit tersentak kaget.

"_Nii-san!?_"

"Aa. Anggaplah begitu."

'_Ya. Anggaplah seperti itu Sasuke. Suatu saat nanti… kau akan mengerti alasan sesungguhnya. Semua kebenaran tentang Haruno Sakura.'_

"Ini sudah larut malam. Kau tidurlah."

"Aa."

"Ne… _nii-san_… kenapa… kenapa bau gadis itu sangat harum dan lezat? Dia… sepertinya berbeda dengan _kita_…"

"…" Itachi kembali tersentak kaget dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Tidurlah, Sasuke!" kata Itachi berusaha mengalihkan.

"Tapi―"

"Suatu saat nanti… jika sudah waktunya, aku akan memberitahumu semuanya."

"Kau janjikan, _nii-san_?"

"Tentu."

"Aa. _Oyasumi, nii-san!_"

"_Oyasumi_, Sasuke."

Setelah memastikan adik kecilnya benar-benar tertidur, Itachi mengambil langkah pelan meninggalkan kamar adiknya. Tepat di ujung pintu, Itachi menoleh kecil, _onyx _pekat Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan.

'_Suatu hari nanti, adikku. Ya, suatu hari nanti kau akan mengerti dengan sendirinya. Tanpa harus kuberitahu.'_

_BLAM_

"_Nii-san…_" igau Sasuke dalam tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tō-san? _Ada apa?" tanya Itachi. Fugaku Uchiha pewaris klan Uchiha setelah Madara Uchiha, berdiri tepat di depan kamar Sasuke, bersandar pada pintu yang merupakan pintu kamar Itachi. Kamar Itachi dan Sasuke memang saling berhadapan, hal ini karena rengekan dari Sasuke yang ingin dekat dengan kakaknya.

"Sasuke sudah tidur?" tanya balik Fugaku.

"Hn."

"Itachi, ayah ingin meminta bantuan kecil padamu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Itachi sedikit penasaran.

"Selama ayah, ibu, dan kakekmu tidak ada di rumah. Jaga Sakura. Sebisa mungkin, jauhkan Sakura dari Sasuke!" kata Fugaku tegas.

"Aku mengerti, _tō-san_! Karena Sasuke masih terlalu kecil dan belum bisa mengendalikan diri, bukan?"

"Hn."

"Sakura memiliki _Lacrimosa_. Secara tidak langsung, darahnya sangat istimewa. Dan itu terlarang untuk _kita_."

"―_Wakatta_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-_sama_… ini adalah kamar anda. Beristirahatlah. Anda pasti kelelahan."

Kamar Sakura letakkan berjauhan dengan kamar Itachi dan Sasuke, tapi cukup dekat dengan kamar Fugaku dan Mikoto, juga kamar Madara.

"Terima kasih, Yamaji-_jiisan_."

"Sudah tugas saya, Sakura-_sama_. Saya mohon diri."

Sakura mengedarkan seluruh arah pandang ke penjuru kamar. Kamar yang sangat luas, lebih luas dari kamarnya dulu. Pernak-pernik khas anak perempuan tersebar di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sakura berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Gadis kecil itu merebahkan dirinya dan menarik selimut tebal berwarna _soft_ _pink_ bergambar banyak kelopak bunga sakura. Kedua matanya menatap langit-langit kamar. Ia masih memikirkan tragedi yang menimpa dirinya dan keluarganya. Tubuhnya sangat lelah, tapi matanya entah kenapa tidak mau menutup.

"Ayah… ibu…" gadis itu berucap sembari membayangkan wajah kedua orang tuanya yang sedang tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Hiks… hiks… hiks…"

Haruno Sakura terus-menerus menangis sampai pada akhirnya ia tertidur karena kelelahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana malam yang tenang dan sunyi telah kembali, tak ada suasana yang mencekam seperti sebelumnya. Bulan purnama yang tadinya berwarna merah, perlahan-lahan kembali berubah warna menjadi kuning keemasan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**to be continued…**_

_**Mind to review, Minna-sama?**_


End file.
